Happiness or Hell
First of all before we begin I must tell you a thing or two. This ritual is for the Poor lonely souls who just need someone there for them. “Why don’t they just go find a Girl/boyfriend?” you could possibly be asking right now, well I’ll tell you. This ritual is mostly Some of God’s condolence for people suffering with things like Agoraphobia and the like (Mental disorders in which the person Feels anxiety with being in an open space, and leaving the house.) This ritual makes these people able to basically draw a Girl/Boyfriend. The requirements and steps to perform this ritual are relatively simple, but risky if you have a dark heart I’ll explain that later on though. First part will be quite easy all you need to do is fill out a survey (first and last name age date of birth, personality, ECT.) After you've done that tie White and gold string around your ring finger as this symbolizes marriage and recite these words; “Flesh, blood, and bone is of what I consist, soon you shall too please come to life my love.” After all is said and done the hand you tied the strings around will feel as limber as ever, Now you must draw your soon-to-be lover. Don’t worry about your artistic ability it matters what is in your mind it’ll end up transferring successfully. Oh a few rules. 1: You must have a notepad or your desired “canvas” to your immediate side, if you left it somewhere you’ll have time to get it but on 60 seconds worth. If you fail to retrieve it that limber feeling in your hand will turn into the worse cramp possible, it will start to burn and eventually fall off 2: Make sure your hand with the strings on it is your dominate hand, as this drawing; while it may not be the best in the world, must be as precise as possible one mess up will make your notepad burst into flames. And if you’re by chance using an electronic device to draw it will cease to work with no chance of repair. So I STRONGLY recommend you don’t use anything electronic. I also recommend you keep some water or a fire extinguisher nearby just in case. 3: You MUST have a mental disorder like the ones I listed, or just be really depressed (and no unless it’s major, being socially awkward doesn't count) 4: Despite your religious beliefs, this follows the Christian bible. As in, if you’re just trying to please any fetish-like desire you could very well die. (You can draw them half-naked or whatever, but they are NOT a sex slave. You can have sex if you want (So I've heard) just don’t do it very often. 5: You CAN NOT draw another person (Famous or otherwise) as that could go terribly wrong. 6: they’re allowed to have animal features. You’ll just be required to keep them out of sight. 7: you MUST NOT destroy the page they were drawn on, or else they’ll die and become a personal demon; and they will torture you for the rest of your life. Now on to the conditions and items, you’ll need; Your blood (only a few drops) A bone. It need not be from you, but it must be a real bone. (I found that a chicken bone is easiest) Some Skin (Again, not a lot just a sliver) Now, Place the blood where you approximate the heart on your drawing to be, place the bone on the rib area, finally you can place the flesh anywhere. Next; you’ll need four identical large Mirrors and a small table. Go into the room that holds the most memory for you in your home, put the table in its center and place the notepad on it. Then surround it with the four Mirrors and recite; “Self and soul reflect from these four walls. I allow it to wash over you." You must wait seven days; once the Seventh day has passed you’ll find your drawing has come to life! But it will be naked, and mute; just make sure you have clothes ready. Now all you need to do from here is recite one final phrase, “your voice must wake up now, and speak.” After all has been said and done clean up the area. And get ready; you've got a lot to teach your significant other you know? Back to what I said about having a dark heart. If you hold any malicious intent in your heart when you bind the strings to your finger your drawing will be evil, and will trap you in the notebook once the seventh day passes. Now here’s the catch, besides the possibility of your hand falling off, home catching on fire, and going to Hell, you’ll see your newly acquired love interest everywhere. It won’t leave you alone, even if you go to use the facilities it will pound on the door and not let you to what you need to in peace. Also, If you find yourself in a bad mood and not want to answer one of the MANY questions it will ask its voice will get higher and higher pitched; so much so you could possibly go deaf. I mean, You did want someone to '''ALWAYS '''be there for you correct? But hey, if you wanna go ahead and try this I can’t stop you. Have fun. Oh and just a little FYI before I leave yo to decide if this ritual would be worth your time. If you find your condition, whatever it may be gets better and you find you don't need your little creation anymore, simply retrace your drawing opposite the way you drew it. ( from bottom to top, if that makes it easier for you.) Once again, have fun, but remember this, Playing God isn't a game. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Ritual Category:Real Life